


Who's Your Dadam?

by ladyofreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, House Dadam, I love my house in the Writing Den, Love Story, Meta, Metafiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: You meet the tall sexy stranger in a bar for an interview, but he quickly turns the tables--and you end up telling him all the secrets of House Dadam.  A meta fic for my loves in the House.
Relationships: Adam Driver/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Who's Your Dadam?

You are supposed to be interviewing him. But he has so many questions for you. 

His eyes, darkened amber, penetrate you to your sweet, dark soul. 

“And this House thing? What does that imply?” he asks softly, curiously. He sits across from you at the private table in back of the bar. It’s a dark night, lights cast dim pale pools nearby, and soft music plays in the background.

“It’s just a way to group writers and artists by interests on a server,” you state, primly. 

You are a bit unwilling to explain for fear he will mock you—just a little, to see how you react. He seems the teasing type.

He rakes a hand through his dark hair. “I see. You’re all creative people.”

“Yes,” you say. “All of us are creators. Writers or artists. Listen…”

He interrupts. “Fanfiction about different characters. That implies all kinds of possibilities for stories. I hear there’s smut involved.”

You lick your lips. His eyes snap down to watch.

“Well, yes, but it also implies that we enjoy creating, that we love to write stories about characters, usually two people who become involved … uh, romantically.” You don’t dare say what else happens in these stories. He might not understand what draws you to enjoy those smutty scenes. 

“Mr…” You stop as he slips a hand across the table to touch you. You immediately forget what you were going to say.

“What does ‘Dadam’ mean?” He takes your hand and rubs a large thumb over the back of it.

You give him an arch smile and try to pull away. He allows you to take your hand back, a bit reluctantly. “I’m interviewing you, sir, not the other way around. I’d like to find out…” You pause to collect your thoughts.

“That’s what you’d like to think, kitten.” He smirks and adjusts his tie, pulling it out just a little. “Answer the question.” His voice becomes deep, throaty, a hint of demand tucked in behind the sound.

“It’s the characters in the stories, not you yourself. I think you should know that. We write them into the stories.” You want to emphasize that so as not to make him uncomfortable.

He nods and sips his whiskey on the rocks. He presses his lips together for a moment. He leans his large frame back in the too-small wooden chair, long legs sticking out on the side of the table.

“Dadam, though. That’s what I’m asking about. It sounds like a merger of the name ‘Adam’ and ‘dad.’”

You feel a small twinge. Should you brazen out his questions with truth? Should you deny in a flurry of excuses?

He tucks his head and smiles at your dilemma, watching your mind work furiously around the problem. It’s probably too late. He already knows.

Brazen, it is, then.

“’Dadam’ is, in fact, a portmanteau of ‘dad’ and ‘Adam.’ Sir.” You add that little moniker at the end with a bit of snark. Will you pay for that later? Maybe. You lean forward and meet his eyes. “But it’s more than that. It stands for Daddy. Adam is Daddy.”

His brows raise. He slides his fingers over his full lips and hides a small smile. “Is that right?”

“Yes, our House supports lovers of kink, people who enjoy the big dick energy of a hot Daddy wearing a suit and a tie or a professor sweater. We welcome all kinds of writers, even those who don’t love Daddy kink as much as we do. Even those who don’t love kink at all. But we make no apologies for our smut.”

Your chin raises and you look him square in the whiskey brown eyes. “And if someone doesn’t want to hear about kink, they shouldn’t visit our common room—or read our stories.”

“Well,” he says gently. “That’s all very interesting.” He pauses and raises his eyes. “I would visit your room. You know I would. I would slide right into your hearts, minds—and into your stories, too. Tell the rest of the creators.”

You suck in a breath. 

He shrugs off his black suit coat and hangs it over the chair next to him. He slowly unbuttons each of his cuffs. You watch his strong wrists emerge from the crisp white shirt. He leans forward and, with a glint in his eye, rolls up one sleeve and then the other. As if he’s preparing to… to do something to you—for being a naughty kitten. Something with those strong hands.

His forearms are muscular, hands broad and wide, fingers so thick and long that you can’t help but gulp. You almost feel them on you somewhere… everywhere. 

Doing so many things to you that you can’t even think.

His arms rest on the table. 

You want to touch him. 

He grabs your hand and holds it tight.

“Who is the Daddiest of all Daddies?” His voice rumbles deep in your soul. “Who’s your Dadam?”

You take a long breath as he lifts your hand to his lips.

“You are,” you whisper.

He smiles. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was new to Discord and The Writing Den, I was nervous about being among amazing fanfiction writers, many of whom had written and published so much more than me. I had written a whopping three stories at the time and had literally no idea what I was doing. I just knew I had to write about Kylo Ren and Rey.  
> I had never been on a Discord server before and I was completely lost. I bounced around in the common rooms and read the chats. They were all fun and interesting; the people were friendly and welcoming. Plaidam had some great cozy photos of Adam, thirst had amazing shirtless Adam porn, and then there was Dadam.  
> Daddy.  
> That word hit me upside my head and I suddenly knew. I knew this House was home. I hadn’t admitted to having the Daddy kink yet. I hadn’t ever admitted that I wanted to write it. I was scared of it. I felt like a crazy person for needing to write those things. But I did.  
> My fourth fic took off and went straight to kink. Bratty Rey, Daddy Kylo. It just went there on its own. Kylo putting Rey right over his knee where she belonged.  
> I talked to the creators in my new house and got so much encouragement, so much love, so much support that I never wanted to leave. In the next few months, I wrote many stories, with kink and without. Either way, the Dadams wrapped me in a cocoon of support and happiness.  
> New members of Dadam keep that tradition alive and I’m committed to making all writers and creators feel welcomed, whether they like kink or not.  
> Thank you to my favorite Den House. I love you all.


End file.
